just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Saxobeat
'' |year = 2011 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |nosm = |mc = (JD4) |pc = Ocean Blue |gc = |lc = Fuchsia (Classic) Light Blue (Mashup) |nowc = MrSaxobeat |mashup = Only for Wii U |alt = Puppet Master Mode |pictos = 126 (Classic) 87 (Mashup) |audio = |dura = 3:16 3:18 (JDU) |perf = Shirley Henault }} "Mr. Saxobeat" by Alexandra Stan is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits as a part of version 1.1 update. Appearance of the Dancer The coach, a woman, is wearing a dress adorned with purple palm trees. It has a layer color with pink at the bottom, golden-yellow the middle, and sky blue at the top including the straps, but a little darker. She has purple hair in a high ponytail and wears a pair of pink heart-framed sunglasses, pink and blue bracelets on her right wrist, and dark-blue wedges. The dancer has a blue outline. Background The routine takes place in different locations throughout the song. At the beginning of the song, the dancer is seen lighted up but not the background just yet. At most points, the dancer is at some kind of stage that has fake/props of palm trees, some of which light up, light-purple stairs, and light-blue, light-purple, and white lights. During some points, she is at a place which the floor is light-purple and the background has dandelion squares and rectangles of varying sizes, and vertical light-blue and dark-blue lights, in which is placed randomly across the background excluding the floor although reflections can be seen. During the saxophone parts of the song, dandelion-colored silhouettes of a man playing a saxophone is also seen at the back of the background, sometimes even two or more. This background is seen twice during the song. One, at the beginning of the song and two, at the bridge of the song. There is also a background which is only seen once during the whole song. The dancer is in a place where there are blue-green and light-purple lights and triangles, and dark blue-green floor with white lines as seen in the picture. This is seen after the first chorus. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Outstretch both your hands, and slightly bend your right leg and look straight forward. Gold Move 2: Stretch your right hand across the front of your body. Mrsaxobeat gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 Mrsaxobeat gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 in-game Mrsaxobeat gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mrsaxobeat gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *This song got replaced over Applause for version 1.1 *The pictograms have purple arrows, in spite of the coach's glove being black. *"Mr Saxobeat" can be seen in twisted neon wires in the far background of the palm tree scene. Whenever these words are sung, the wires light up. *The lyrics said "You make me this" instead of "You make me dance". Gallery Game Files mrsaxobeat.jpg|''Mr. Saxobeat'' MrSaxobeat Cover AlbumCoach.png|album coach Tex1 128x128 85324ace9d54d5d7 14.png|album background Others Mr. Saxobeat Dancer.png|Dancer Saxcobe.png|No Hud Videos Official Music Video Alexandra Stan - Mr Saxobeat (Official Video) Mr. Saxobeat (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay Just Dance Unlimited - Mr. Saxobeat Category:Songs in version 1.1 Category:Solos Category:Just Dance 4